Priceless Friendship turned into Priceless Love
by HardyDibiaseRatedRKOGrl4Life
Summary: Jennifer Michaels and Ted Dibiase Jr. have been friends their whole lives after fighting with each other for a couple of years the reunite after having bad relationships.Bad summary sorry. Ted Dibiase Jr./OC, Randy Orton,John Cena,and Other WWE Wrestlers.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok This Is An Alternate Universe None Of The Mention WWE Wrestlers Are Actually Wrestlers In This Story. Not Quite Sure What I'm Gonna Make Them Be Yet.**

**Jennifer waited for her cousin to answer the phone**

**"hello" Jennifer's cousin Randy said**

**"hey randy how is everything"**

**"good Sam, Alanna and I are good"**

**"umm I have something I need to ask you" Jennifer said**

**"ok what is it?"**

**"can I come and move in with you and Sam for a while"  
****"whats wrong with your place?"  
"well Randy I just caught Jake in bed with another girl and I wanna get outta this town"  
"well ok but there's something I gotta tell you"**

**"Randy you can tell me when I get there ok" Jennifer said**

**"ok when are you getting here?" Randy said**

**"tomorrow"**

**"alright we'll see you tomorrow"**

**"ok bye" Jennifer said**

**"bye" Randy said**

**The Next Day - Randy's House**

**"RANDY" Jennifer yelled**

**"auntie Jen" Jennifer's 4 year old niece Alanna yelled**

**"Alanna my princess"  
"Hey cuz" Randy said**

**"hey what's up?"  
"well...." Randy said**

**"what?" Jennifer said**

**"ok don't yell at me but Ted is here"  
"Ted Sr. why would I yell at you for that" Jennifer said**

**"no not Sr., Jr. is here and he's staying for a while" Randy said**

**"ugh seriously why" Jennifer asked**

**"he need a place to stay and I said yes" Randy said**

**"yeah auntie Jen daddy can't say no to uncle Teddy" Alanna said**

**"well daddy needs to learn how to say no" Jennifer said**

**"yeah ok me say no to one of my oldest friends" Randy said**

**"well then who are you gonna be more loyal too, me or him" Jennifer said**

**"do not make me choose Jen that isn't fair" Randy said**

**"yeah auntie Jen that's not fair" Alanna said**

**"ok missy whos side are you on now" Jennifer said while tossing Alanna onto the couch and tickling her.**

**"I'm on your side auntie Jen" Alanna said while laughing**

**"wow Alanna you've gone to the dark side" A voice said**

**Jennifer turned around and saw Ted Dibiase Jr.**

**"are you sure I'm the dark side, last time I checked you were the one that choose to believe that skanks word over mine Jennifer said**

**"oohhh auntie Jen said a bad word" Alanna said**

**"yes she did maybe we should let auntie Jen and uncle Teddy talk and we'll go in the kitchen and hide the knives" Randy said and grabbed Alanna then headed into the kitchen**

**"so how's oh whats her name again skanky skanky" Jennifer said**

**"actually it was kelly kelly and I would'nt know I broke up with her" Ted said**

**"aww did you find out she really was as stupid as she looked" Jennifer said**

**"no actually I found out she was cheating on me with Jake, I assume that's why your here" Ted said**

**"wait she slept with Jake?" Jennifer asked**

**"yeah you didn't know, I found out 2 weeks ago. who did you find Jake in bed with?" Ted asked**

**"I found him in bed with Maryse" Jennifer said**

**"wow Jen i'm sorry" Teddy said**

**"yeah thanks, and I'm sorry too" Jennifer said**

**"Jen can we stop fighting I miss my best friend" Ted said**

**"if your serious about it then yeah we can stop fighting"**

**"yeah I really mean it" Teddy said**

**"good cause I really miss my best friend too" Jennifer said**

**"aww come here you" Teddy says and engulfs Jennifer in a bear hug**

**"omg Teddy have you been working out" Jennifer says after Ted lets her go**

**"why yes I have, like what you see" Ted says while flexing his arms**

**"wow and maybe I do" Jennifer says then walks away into the kitchen**

**ok I know its long for a first chapter. Also if it sucks go ahead and let me know, I need to know what I'm doing wrong. I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Days Later**

**Jennifer and Sam were laying out by the pool**

**"sooo are you and ted friends again" Sam asked**

**"yea we are" Jennifer says then smiles**

**"oh is that a smile i see, so do you like him more then a friend"**

**"yea i think i do sam, he's my best friend should i really be feeling this way?" Jen said**

**"i really wouldnt know Randy and I werent friends before we started dating, why dont you talk to him" Sam said**

**Inside the house**

**"dude should i really be having these kind of feelings about Jen, i mean she's my best friend" Ted said**

**"i really wouldnt know man Sam and I werent friends before we started dating. how do you feel about her" Randy said**

**"oh man everytime i see her man my heart starts beating fast, when she smiles it lights my world up. when i'm upset she finds a way to make me smile again" Ted said**

**"you can call me insane but I know those feelings man your in love" Randy said**

**"you know what i'm not gonna call you insane man because i think i am in love, no i dont think I KNOW im in love" Ted said**

**"ok you should go talk to her" Randy said**

**Later that night**

**"hey ted can i talk to you out on the patio" Jennifer said**

**"yea" Ted said then smiled at Randy before getting up and following Jennifer outside**

**"why did he just smile at you like that" Sam said to Randy**

**"Sam honey that boy is in love with Jennifer" Randy said**

**"OMG shut up she's in love with him too" Sam said**

**"nice hopefully they'll tell each other that" Randy said**

**Outside**

**"Ted" "Jennifer" Ted and Jennifer said at the same time**

**"uh you first" Ted said**

**"ok umm Ted you and I have been friends since we were babies. but the past few years i've realised something. I'm In Love With You Ted" Jennifer said**

**Ted sat there for a minute in silence**

**"oh ted if you dont feel the same way then i totally understand" Jennifer said then got up to go back inside**

**Ted then grabed Jennifer's hand a pulled her closed to him then kissed her with a passion. After a while the pulled apart**

**"I Love You Too Jennifer" Ted said**

**Sorry if it sucks i'm having writers block**


End file.
